fanfiction_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jumanji episodes
Episodes of Jumanji Series 1 Price Peter and Judy move into their new house with their Aunt Nora. In the attic they find a game called Jumanji, after reading the rules they roll the dice. They get the clue "Clear as ice but worth the price" they are then sucked into the game. Survival After the events of their last adventure, Peter and Judy swiftly return to Jumanji. They find themselves in a vast mansion with Alan trapped in an hourglass that quickly fills with sand. Jumanji wants to play a game of last man standing. They must survive whatever Jumanji summons everytime they roll the dice and to free Alan before he suffocates they must roll a seven or eight. Bargaining for time After accidentally breaking a vase, Judy tells a white lie to get Peter and herself out of trouble. However in Jumanji she is tempted into lying again when Trader Slick offers them get out of Jumanji for free cards, there's just one catch, they're not free. Judy manages to swindle Slick with her broken watch but Jumanji makes sure she holds up her end of the bargain by stopping time itself! Can Judy get her watch back or will Brantford remain stuck on pause forever? Masked identity Peter and Judy visit Alan to learn how to speak Manji, then Alan goes off on a quest to find the back door key of Jumanji. Back in Brantford Peter is picked on by Rock and his goons and comes home covered in mud. After a bath He and Judy visit Jumanji only to find Alan nowhere to be found and his cave smashed up. They ask the Manjis for help and after saving Tribal Bob's life, the masks offer to let Peter become a Manji, an offer he quickly accepts. Ransom of the red head. Aunt Nora finds out Peter's grades are slipping and Judy hasn't done her chores so she bans them from playing Jumanji. However in an attempt to throw away the dice the game thinks she has rolled so it whisks them all off to Jumanji. Now Peter and Judy not only have to solve their clue, they must find and protect Aunt Nora while doing so! Master builder Peter is struggling with his homework so he decides to smuggle Judy's laptop into Jumanji. However when Professor Ibsen gets his hands on it he uses it to turn a Jumanji into a nightmare. No Dice After Peter is nearly killed trying to retrieve a statue from a tiger, Judy angrily tells Alan they no longer want to come to Jumanji so agreeing that Jumanji is too dangerous Alan comes back to Brantford with them and steals the dice so they can never play Jumanji ever again! However Jumanji wants to be played with and determined to get its dice back... Love on the rocks Judy is cruelly rejected by a boy at school so she turns to Jumanji for help. However the game is more than happy to provide her with the ultimate boyfriend... Judy's fortune doubles when they come face to face with the narrator of Jumanji. The law of Jumanji After being disturbed from his bath by Van Pelt, Alan has enough and decides to get rid of the pesky hunter forever. However there must always be a hunter so Jumanji decides to turn one of Alan's friends into the next Van Pelt... Stormy weather When a monsoon arrives and Alan is struck by lightning and killed, Peter and Judy must find a way to turn back time and save him... After obtaining a chrono repeater, Peter and Judy get a chance to save Alan but things get tricky when he keeps dying... El Pollo Jumanji / The chicken of Jumanji One morning Oscar decides he is now Baron Von Chickenpants and wears tonight's chicken dinner as a makeshift pair of pants. Meanwhile Peter incurs Rock's wrath when he is caught talking to his girlfriend... The perfect match Wedding bells are ringing in the air for both Brantford and Jumanji. Aunt Nora is taking her nephew and niece to a friend's wedding but gets a little lost. Meanwhile Alan is due to be wed to the queen of the Jamazons! But there's just one problem, the Jamazon's kill their grooms after the wedding! Gift It is Alan's birthday so Peter and Judy get up early to give him his birthday presents. However the celebrations hit a snag when Alan is bitten by a venomous centipede and is slowly dying... Things get worse when Peter threatens to destroy Jumanji and is over heard by the Stalker. Now everyone in Jumanji has been given direct orders to destroy them! Truth and consequently Now Peter can't stop telling porkies! So Jumanji gives him a new pet to teach him a lesson... Inner self Peter has trouble on Valentine's Day so he and Judy play Jumanji to get some help. However after finding a strange mask in the basement of the temple of doors, Peter starts mimicking people! A nod to an episode of Potsworth and friends where the ginger grumpy girl keeps turning into things. The sleepover During a sleepover Peter wants to play Jumanji, without Judy so whilst everyone is asleep He sneaks up to the attic with Oscar and plays a midnight game of Jumanji... Oscar soon gets into trouble when Judy finds out about their night time excursion and things get worse when Stalker decides to personally make him pay for his betrayal... Series 2 The red and the black Peter and Judy fight over the last cookie so they visit Alan to settle things but a flood washes them out of his cave into a river. They manage to reach dry land and explore when suddenly they encounter a swarm of giant red ants. They escape but the ants capture Peter. Just when they think the coast is clear, a swarm of giant black ants appear and offer to escort them back to their nest when they hear the news. Both Peter and Judy hear from their respective captors about the bahoot, a blob of matter the ants a fighting a ceaseless war over. Can they stop this war before it wipes out everything in its wake? Peter the ant Peter gets ants in his pant once again when Oscar catches him tormenting a nest of ants so he decides to teach him a lesson by shrinking him to the size of a bug! The eye of Jumanji Peter and Judy find a ship in Jumanji and decide to find out who it belongs to, they find out it belongs to Captain Squint who is on a voyage to the eye of Jumanji, a spot in the middle of the ocean that is said to be a way out of Jumanji. Brantford the game Judy fails to answer a maths question correctly and feels embarrassed so Peter suggests a game of Jumanji. After arriving at the temple of the Skiwans they find a boardgame called "Brantford" they decide to play not realising it transports them to another more sinister version of the Brantford they're used to... Air Judy On another trip to Jumanji Peter and Judy witness a plane crash into the ground. Checking for casualties they meet an eccentric pilot called Dottie who is on a round the world trip. After some coaxing she agrees to fly them to the next stop if they help repair her plane. Once up in the air again, Dottie hits a hailstorm and is forced to land on a cloud. On their lofty runway they soon encounter a race of bird people who don't take kindly to visitors... The palace of clues After buying a very expensive bucket of ruby paint Alan is forced to work for Slick until he pays off his debt. Meanwhile an eccentric explorer called Aston Phillips has a solution, the palace of clues is full of treasure as well as comtaing every clue in Jumanji... Master of the game After crossing the great desert of Jumanji, Peter and Judy hear a deep booming voice who explains it is the master of Jumanji and has one last challenge for them. If they can complete it then they all go home including Alan! Robo Peter Peter is forbidden from going out to play until he does his homework so he decides to go to Jumanji instead. However upon easily solving his clue he decides he wants to stay in Jumanji so Alan takes him somewhere he can have fun, Ibsen's lab! Peter soon uncovers a plot to replace everyone in Brantford with robots! Can he put a stop to Ibsen's latest scheme before it's too late? Robo Peter 2: Judgement day Jumanji is not pleased it had been tricked so it whisks Peter off to the jungle realm where he gets stuck in the quicksand his robot duplicate met its untimely end in. Alan rescues him but it seems Jumanji wants Peter dead no matter what. Mudboy Peter makes a play mate out of mud, Mudboy soon causes trouble... Mudboy 2: the return of Mudboy Mudboy's back and this time it's personal! The Magic Chest Peter and Judy find a chest of gold coins on a beach in Jumanji. They soon find out it belongs to the Sand King and he wants it back... However after taking the coins back to Brantford they find out the coins are cursed and turn whoever touches them into animals! The Trial Alan is in trouble! He has been accused of stealing the singing orb and has been put on trial by the ape Judge, will justice prevail? The Riddle of Alan After being upset at Alan for treating him like a baby, Peter wishes they never see Alan ever again but when his wish comes true he soon regrets it. However Alan soon turns up but he seems to have lost his memory... Night of the hunters Peter and Judy are captured by Van Pelt again, but this time another hunter called Von Richtor proposes a challenge, they will both hunt Alan through Von Richtor's personally built compound, the victor gets the title of the greatest hunter in Jumanji and the privilege of hunting and killing Peter and Judy! The Plague Peter is sick so he cannot go out to play, deciding to go to Jumanji he doesn't realise he has spread his nasty germs across Jumanji creating an epidemic! Series 3 The three Peters After failing once again to rescue Alan, Peter gets mad and throws Jumanji shattering the orb. They are sucked into Jumanji where Judy soon realises she now has identical triplet brothers... Threes a crowd! Whilst playing Triforce heroes Oscar decides to split Peter into three again but this causes trouble when Ibsen is on the warpath! Young Alan Ibsen is still a frog and wants revenge so he sends Peter and Judy down the backwards river of Jumanji, this backwards flowing stream can send players back in time, which Peter and Judy soon realise when they meet a younger Alan... The intruder When a burglar breaks into their house, Peter and Judy hide in Jumanji but the game takes the young crook with them. Now stuck playing a deadly game of cat and mouse in Jumanji can Peter and Judy survive the horrors of Jumanji and a wanted criminal? The shadow game Still reeling from his adventure in Jumanji, Jack wants revenge but he soon picks on the wrong kid when Oscar challanges him to a shadow game in Jumanji... Oh grow up!/ The giant of Jumanji Peter is upset when he can't go on a ride at the theme park so in Jumanji he asks Slick for something that can make him bigger... However Peter soon realises size doesn't always matter... The return of Squint After hijacking a submarine from Ibsen, Peter and Judy get lost at sea and soon bump into a familiar face... Armageddon After not visiting Jumanji for a few days Peter and Judy hear Alan's voice call out from their loft so they head to Jumanji to find out what's wrong... They soon find Jumanji has turned nice! Armageddon outta here! After seemingly destroying Jumanjj, Oscar reboots the game and makes it a nicer place however Stalker wants things back to their nightmarish selves... Love Potion After being dumped by Wade again, Judy goes to Slick's to buy a love potion but soon she learns to be careful what you wish for... Sorceress of Jumanji When Aunt Nora mistakingly sells Jumanji to Ms Desmona, Peter and Judy have to get it back but this proves difficult knowing Ms Desmona never gives anything back... Things get worse when Desmona gets taken to Jumanji and becomes the sorceress of Jumanji! The Ultimate Weapon Slick is holding an auction, to the highest bidder he offers the Transvector, a dangerous device that opens a portal to a nightmarish realm of darkness... Who am I? One day in Jumanji, Peter and Judy are scooped up by a ball of lightning and switch bodies! An they get to the bottom of this and return to their own bodies? Another side, another story... The origin of how Oscar came to Jumanji and met Peter and Judy. Nothing to fear Peter has nightmares of being naked in public so Judy takes him to Jumanji where they find their worst fears becoming a reality... The Doll After nearly drowning in Jumanji Peter is revived by the Manjis and takes a sudden interest in their voodoo dolls... An old story/Bark at Jumanji After falling into the Jumanji pool of ages, Peter and Judy start growing older... Being an adult seems fun at first but when they continue growing old they realise somethings horribly wrong... Goodbye Jumanji The final chapter, will Peter and Judy rescue Alan for good this time? Category:TV Shows